Second Chances
by KenzieHazz13
Summary: After the death of Ashley, Helen had given up all hope of having a family. Things however at the Sanctuary are never what they seem and Death and Reserection may only be the begining of the next chapter in your life.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances

Disclaimer: In no way do these characters or is the original Sanctuary story mine. I am only using the characters in a fictional sense and make nothing from this writing other then personal enjoyment.

Story Rating: M

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Photos, Memories, a box of keep sakes, an empty coffin.

The lose of life so young.

Regrets, No second chances for her, no more time.

But for me, I keep going. Keep putting on the smile and fight the good fight. I tell the others that I am fine all the while losing myself in my work.

My work, my dream.

A Sanctuary for all.

But not for me.

For me it is a reminder of what was. What came before.

A house that is not a home but more a tomb of lost moments. Where pigtails and pink dresses changed into leather and a gun. Where smiles and laughter had one day led to questions, anger and betrayal in the end.

Could I have done it differently?

Yes

Would I do it all over again?

No, because in the end I still have the photos, memories and keep sakes in a box. My house will be a home again and in time a Sanctuary for all. Even me, because by the grace of god or what ever higher power was out there pulling along the strings of my life I have been given a second chance. It may not be with her, but this time I will be a better mother first and the head of my sanctuary world second. But most of all because this time I will not be doing it all alone.

Looking at the picture in my hands I smile, brush the tear from my cheek and place a kiss on the frame.

I will do better this time, but I will never forget her.

Placing the frame back a pone the mantel I turn to look at the man who has just walked into my office.

I smile. A real, genuine smile.

"You asked for me Helen?"

"Yes Nikola. Thank you for coming. I have a favour to ask and it is one of a personal nature."

"How so?" he is intrigued. I can tell by the glint in his eyes and the cocky grin spreading across his face. The same one he gets whenever he has just asked or suggested something lewd for provocative. My smile widens in return. For once the direction that his mind is taking being the exact place that I want him to go.

"Have you ever considered becoming a father?"

* * *

><p>I know, not nice. But the next chapter will came very soon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chances

Disclaimer: In no way do these characters or is the original Sanctuary story mine. I am only using the characters in a fictional sense and make nothing from this writing other then personal enjoyment.

Story Rating: M

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Never in a million years would Nikola Tesla have expected Helen Magnus, leader and head of the great Sanctuary network and long time friend and college, to have asked him the question that she just had.

When he had first gotten the call from Helen's walking carpet of a man servant informing him that Helen would love to have him drop by, he had thought it may have been to help one of the children, as he was so fond of referring to Helens younger staff as, in a project that was far to advanced for their punier minds to comprehend. Nikola had said yes that he would be over in a few days time, pretending that he needed to finish up some other engagements first.

He however had not wanted Helen to get the impression that he wanted nothing more than to get on the first flight out of New York and be at her side as fast as modern methods of travel could get him to her. Nikola had however inured two long and almost tortures' days before heading to Old City's Sanctuary. After all it would never do for Helen to think that he had nothing better to do with his time then be at her beck and call. Now however he was regretting having waited those days.

"A father? Why?" Nikola had certainly had his share of fantasies about being with Helen. Some of those had also included children yes, but was he really ready for her to know that.

"Nikola this is important and for once in your life can you just answer the question pleas." Helen tried to keep her voice as even as possible but the excitement over her present condition was making her agitated to any of Nikolas games. A slight fear entered her mind that perhaps any of the affections that Nikola had shown her over the years were just another of his games and that his affections were not genuine as she had hope.

Nikola watched as the emotions played out in Helens eyes and was actually starting to become nervous. What he said to her next would forever change their relationship. It would ether go one of two ways. Helen would ether never speak to him again or they would end up in her privet chambers with little to no clothing on. "I had at one time thought of having a family but I always found that I could never find the right woman or that the one that I want was taken. Finding the right woman is even more the challenge for me. As you know I am so particular about everything that finding someone that could match my extensive standards would be quite the challenge. I would only ever want a woman who could be my equal both in brains and beauty. She would need to be strong and sophisticated, independent and adaptable, understanding and forgiving, educated and experienced. She would also need a healthy sense of humour and the ability to appreciate the finer things in live." He paused hear to breath, "and for the love of god she would need to have a proper appreciation for the subtleties of wine." At this last statement Helen could not help but laugh. Helen could also tell that the entire statement had been about herself. Nikola may not have said it in a genuine manor yet but he did indeed love her and this realization could not have mate Helen happier then had he said it out loud. "Helen tell me what this is all about pleas. I may even be able to help you."

"As you may have known with the help of James and a unique naturally created gestational secretion from the rare maculosus abdomen monachus we were capable of halting the gestation of Ashley's embryo mid cycle. This allowed me the time to continue my work and insure that John was not going to be a threat for ether of us." Much of this Nikola had already known from talks that he and James had over the years. Though he had never said anything to Helen it had angered him that she had been forced to hide away any child that she had for fear of the fathers reactions to its being. "What many don't know is that I chose to bring Ashley to term was because I could no longer have children naturally. I hit that point in my physical life cycle just before hand."

"Well if you're looking for a way to turn back the genetic clock and find a way for you to be fertile again then I am sorry to say but I think you have called in the wrong scientist." Nikola was very sincere when he spoke to Helen about her loss of the natural ability to procreate. Doing so meant that in a way she was finally getting past the death of her late daughter. "You know that I would love to help you in any way that I can though."

"Actually that has already been done temporarily. You see when Will, Kate and I went to hollow earth and were executed and then revived they not only revived our body's they seem to have revived my ovaries ability to create new eggs."

"So what you're saying is that you would like my help in removing some of the revitalized eggs so that you might cryo freeze them for later use."Nikola was not nearly as excited about this prospect but as he had said he would help her in any way that he could.

"Unfortunately that would not work however. I tried that before I had Ashley and the eggs only remained viable for twenty years before they deteriorated beyond the point of viable use. If I wanted to keep them for a longer time period then I would need to use the method that James and I created for Ashley's halted growth." Helen was a bit nervous about this next part for if Nikola agreed to it than their relationship was going to change in ways that she could only imagine at this point. "To use the gestational suspension method with any of the eggs that we were able to harvest they would need to be fertilized for the procedure to work."

Nikola was around her desk and had pulled her up into his arms before Helen even realize what he had done. Slowly he brushed the hair away from her for head and ran his thumb along her cheek bone. Helen's breath caught in her throat as her eyes fluttered from his eyes to his lips and back again. Nikola could see the anticipation in her gaze and it only helped in fuelling his desires for her.

"Yes Helen, I would love to become a father."

When his lips met hers in one of the most delicate yet passionate kisses that she had ever experienced, Helen knew that she would never be able to pull away from him ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

Second Chances

Disclaimer: In no way do these characters or is the original Sanctuary story mine. I am only using the characters in a fictional sense and make nothing from this writing other then personal enjoyment.

Story Rating: M

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Helen was now perpetually in a state of conflict with herself. She had asked Nikola to father her children and he had agreed. Helen wanted Nikola to be as just involved in the life of any child that they had as she would be but she was unsure how much involvement she wanted him to have in her life. If her reaction to him in her office was any indication then she wanted him very close indeed. That however was only her body's physical reaction to his closeness, or so she kept telling herself, but that was not the sort of thing to base a long standing emotional relationship on.

Helen knew that with how willing Nikola was to outwardly transfer his affections to another, like he had in the case of Afina, queen of the Sanguine Vampires' race that she could just as easily loose his affection if someone or something more engaging came his way. These thoughts however were contradicted by the fact that for the better part of almost a century and a half Nikola had tried to capture Helens affections for his own. First off as her closest friend while they had been at Oxford all those years before and then latter after it came out that John was in fact Jack the Ripper. She had dismissed his advances telling herself that she was misreading the signals that he was sending. Then after John was found out Helen felt that she was not ready to let her heart care that deeply about someone again.

Helen felt that she could escape these musings however if she focused on the problem at hand. She had been ovulating for two months now and during that time she had been able to track the fact that even though the regenerative process that Ranna had used on her and the rest of her team while they had been in hollow earth, had given her back the ability to produce eggs in her ovaries, it was only a short term side affect as the hormone levels in her body were already starting to show diminished amounts of the chemicals needed to produce viable eggs. If she and Nikola were going to get the best possible outcome of harvesting her eggs then they would need to use fertility drugs to encourage her body to create and release the most eggs possible in the shortest amount of time so that they could try and fertilize and incubate them before they went into developmental statues. Right now she was working on a way to make the hormone therapy as effective as possible and have the best outcome without causing her any pain and yet still retain the viability of the eggs that they were hoping to create.

"Helen I have gone over the last of the test results that you sent me this morning and I agree that we are more then likely the closest that we are ever going to get with the time that we have available to us." Nikola didn't even stop to say hello while he strolled into her lab. He had his nose glued to the data pad in his hand and had likely only glanced up from it to make sure that she was in the room when he had entered. "I think that we should start the treatments in the morning. If the results at correct to the projections then we should be able to start harvesting in about a week's time."

"I agree. There is not much more that we can do to improve the outcome of the therapy without wasting precious time that we have little of. I just wish that there was a way of determining the exact amount of time that we had left to work with and precisely how many times that we could perform this therapy treatment before it were to create viability problems." It would have been nice to engage the help of some of her other colleges that were better suited towards the biological field, but with how little time that they had Helen did not feel that they had that luxury.

Nikola could séance the concerns that Helen was facing and placed his hand on hers to try and comfort her. "Don't worry everything will work out fine and in a week's time we will have the first batch of embryos ready for developmental statues and can start on a second run of the therapy treatment." He told her while rubbing his thumb along the soft tissue between her thumb and index finger. Helen let out an involuntary sigh as electrical waves were sent out from the point that his thumb was rubbing on her hand. Nikola noticed this and could not help but smile. To think that such a small contact with her hand was already affecting her was good information to know and it also made him wonder at her responses if he were to do more to her body then just rub her hand or give her a kiss as he had a few nights before. Thinking about hearing her moan out his name or gasp and shudder at his touch as he physically mapped her body with this hands was making him quite aroused but at the moment Nikola didn't have time to try and act upon those desires. "I will help you start the treatment in the morning but then I will have to go away for a few days."

Helen clutched at Nikolas hand. "What? Go where?" fear and hurt flashing in her eyes.

"Oh sweet Helen, I would love nothing more than to stay by your side as well during all of this but if I am going to spend the rest of eternity with you then I do have to go and tie up a few loose ends before I can do that. " Nikola reached out to touch her cheek and yet again Helen surprised him by not pulling away. "I will be back by your side before the first harvest and then we can spend the rest of our existence with one another."

Helen felt quite silly for the way that she was reacting. It was very school girl of her and very much not her style. She however was still having droughts that Nikola was really willing to become a father and was more doing this for her then himself. "Let us retire then to a glass of wine before bed as we will inevitably have a long day ahead of us." Helen tried to regain some of her composure as she took Nikola by the hand and let him to her office so that they might relax and enjoy this peaceful time together.

* * *

><p>So people I would love to get some reviews to know if you like or don't like the direction that I am taking this. Anything that is said or suggested will help to influence were things go from hear.<p>

(I confess that I am running into a bit of writers block and would like any and all suggestions)


End file.
